Heads or Tails
Heads or Tails '(Case #12) is the twelfth fanmade case and is the second one in the Baywood Hills district by CCFan32. Case Background Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player are at the police station late at night, enjoying peace. Their peace enjoyment is cut short when someone abruptly approaches them and asks for help. The person identified themselves as Charles Anderson, the Bell casino manager. He quickly explained that he found a dead body at the casino a few minutes ago and ran to the police station to report it. The team heads to the casino and finds a casino employee named Tony Roberts who was skewered by rapiers through a casino table. Hours of study concluded Tony died when his throat was cut with a sharp blade which resulted in blood-loss and there was only one cut on Tony's body meaning that the killer took one of the rapiers out of his body and must have hidden it. It wasn't until the team's visit to the train station they found the missing rapier. After further investigating, the killer was revealed to be the casino manager, Charles Anderson. Charles and Tony were secretly embezzling money from the casino together. They stole over $1,400,000 and separated the money equally between each other. Tony started to get greedy and stole more money, getting the majority of the cut. Charles reminded Tony that they were working together and without him, Tony would have easily been caught. Tony ignored Charles' reminder. Charles did not like Tony taking the majority of the money that they embezzled together since he thought it was unjust. On that late night at the casino, Charles arranged a meeting at the casino. When Tony arrived, Charles flipped a coin to determine whether or not Tony should live (a feat which Harry Rockwell accommodated Christopher Washington in determining the killer gambled sometime in their point of life). The coin turned to disallow Tony's right to live any further, so he cut Tony's throat with a pocket knife then grabbed several rapiers and skewered him through a casino table. To avoid any suspicion, he reported this to the police. The Honorable Kingsley agreed with Michael that Charles was the greedy one and not Tony. Charles wanted to start a new life and despised his job as being a casino manager. He wanted to steal money from Bell Pharmaceutical and start a new life. Charles encountered a problem and he thought that what he did was pure luck since he flipped a coin to determine Tony's fate. Judge Kingsley never heard of something so irrational and didn't like Charles's decision to kill Tony. Charles was furious as he was handed a life sentence for murder of Tony Roberts and for embezzling money out of one of the most wealthy organizations in the world. There was a moment following Charles' arrest where Michael started to experience sharp pains all over his body. Mr Valentine informs the team that the pain would stop if they went to Charlotte Allen's shop. After talking to Charlotte about her use of the handmade voodoo doll of Michael, she gave the team some advice that at the train station, there would be a bomb going off. Realizing that the team was being tested by Valentine, they went to see how Charlotte knew there was a "bomb" at the station. She responded by saying that she was a psychic and that's what she does for a living. Victim *'Tony Roberts '(Found skewered by rapiers through a casino table) Murder Weapon *'Rapier Killer *'Charles Anderson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect wears a blue tie *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect wears a blue tie Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue tie *The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a blue tie. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag, Faded Notepad; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Rapier; Evidence: Killer uses lip balm) *Talk to Charles Anderson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Casino Lounge investigated) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer is a gambler) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Meeting Message; Unlocks: Train Station) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Torn Paper, Voodoo Photo; Prerequisite: Meeting Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Doctor's Sheet) *Analyze Doctor's Sheet. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Morgan Harvest) *Question Morgan about the victim's cancer. (Prerequisite: Doctor's Sheet analyzed) *Examine Voodoo Photo. (Result: Voodoo Spell) *Analyze Voodoo Spell. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Charlotte Allen) *Quiz Charlotte Allen over her voodoo spell on the victim. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Spell analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Interrogate David Bell about the victim. (Available at start; Unlocks: Railway) *Investigate Psychic's Shop. (Clues: Rags, Torn Card; Available at start) *Examine Rags. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (12:00:00) *Talk to Charlotte Allen about her voodoo doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair Sample analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Doctor's Card) *Examine Doctor's Card. (Result: Russian Characters) *Analyze Russian Characters. (06:00:00) *Talk to Morgan Harvest about the card message. (Prerequisite: Russian Characters analyzed) *Investigate Railway. (Clues: Torn Photo, Rapier; Prerequisite: Talk to David) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (06:00:00; New Suspect: John Cooper) *Talk to John Cooper about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo analyzed) *Analyze Rapier. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears glasses) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Door. (Clues: Job Application, Notepad, Prescription Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Job Application. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Question David Bell about the victim's application. (Prerequisite: ID Number analyzed) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Bet Message) *Question John Cooper about his bet against the victim. (Prerequisite: Bet Message unraveled) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (03:00:00) *Talk to Charles Anderson about his presence at the shop. (Prerequisite: Barcode analyzed) *Investigate Table Games. (Clues: Carpet, Pocket Knife; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Carpet. (Result: Blue Fabric) *Analyze Blue Fabric. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a blue tie) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blonde hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Investigate Psychic's Shop. (Clues: Basket; Available at start) *Examine Basket. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (09:00:00) *Question Charlotte Allen about the doll. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll analyzed) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Gift Box) *Analyze Gift Box. (06:00:00; New Clue: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Audio Cassette) *See how Charlotte knew about the so-called "bomb". (Reward: Psychic's Robe; Prerequisite: Audio Cassette found) *See why David Bell wants to see you. (Available at start) *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Playing Card) *Give the playing card to David Bell. (Reward: 7,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases